1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a highly absorbent pouch useful in removing condensed, entrained and/or emulsified water from hydrocarbon fuels or oils. More specifically, this invention relates to an open-mesh fabric pouch confining a blend of superabsorbent polymers capable of being lowered to the bottom of a hydrocarbon container vessel and then absorbing many times its weight of water in the presence of the hydrocarbon and subsequently being removed, squeezed or compressed to expel water and then reused repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that hydrocarbon fuel and oil storage containers, particularly containers that are vented to the atmosphere and frequently experience liquid level changes, collect water through naturally occurring condensation and inherent hydroscopic attraction. Thus, it is not uncommon for more than an inch of water to accumulate in the bottom of the container. It is also generally known and well accepted that water contamination of hydrocarbon liquids frequently represents a serious problem. For example, in hydrocarbon fuels (gasoline, diesel, heating oil, etc.), water may seriously reduce combustion efficiency, produce noxious fumes and smoke and potentially result in catastrophic mechanical failure. In lubricating oil and the like, water contamination can be a severe detriment to performance by reducing lubrication which in turn can accelerate wear to costly bearings and other moving parts.
Various methods and techniques have been historically employed to compensate for or alleviate the problems associated with condensed, entrained and/or emulsified water contaminants in hydrocarbon fluids. For example, various desiccants and varities of scavenger agents have been suggested and employed as well as the addition of costly solvents to solubilize the water. Furthermore, it is generally known to provide costly auxiliary equipment to hydrocarbon storage facilities and the like to facilitate the removal of the water phase. However, the need for an inexpensive yet reliable method of reducing condensed and entrained water contamination of hydrocarbon liquids wherein the method is generally applicable to virtually any hydrocarbon vessel or equipment still exists.